


you don't have to hide a thing

by greatwonfidence



Category: supermega
Genre: Everything in this is consensual, Intercrural Sex, Kinky, M/M, Overstimulation, Rim job, Somnophilia, Sounding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatwonfidence/pseuds/greatwonfidence
Summary: Matt and Ryan have a good, healthy relationship. They also fuck a lot.just a place to put all my short fics from tumblr lol





	1. overstimulation

**Author's Note:**

> this anon asked for matt getting overstimulated :-) my tumblr is greatwonfidence, send me more prompts

"Ryan, please,” Matt moans low, his cock wetting the sheet where he’s grinding into the mattress. Ryan responds by grinning and smacking his ass again, making him yelp in a mix of pain and pleasure. He knows what Matt wants, but he’s not ready to give it to him. Not yet.

He goes back to licking at Matt’s pink hole, drawing out moans and sobs. He runs a finger down the vein of Matt’s cock, from tip to base. The poor boy’s thighs shake and he jerks his hips, trying desperately to get more stimulation from the little touch that Ryan is offering. He really wants to turn himself onto his back, wants desperately to grab onto Ryan and do more than just beg him to let him finish. The fuzzy handcuffs make that nearly impossible, however, so it’s all he can do to rut needily and moan like a porn star.

“Ryan I’m close,” Matt whines breathlessly. “I’m so close, Ryan, Ryan.”

Ryan wraps his big hand around the base of his boyfriend’s cock and squeezes. Matt cries out in frustration, his handcuffs jangling as he tries again to free himself.

“Please!” he begs, voice wavery. Ryan thinks he might actually be crying. But he asked for this, and Ryan was more than excited to gain this leverage. 

“Tell me how bad you want it,” he says.

“So, so bad,” Matt whines. “God. I won’t even last a minute if you fuck me.”

“You’ve lasted so long this time,” Ryan reminds him, a touch of pride in his voice. “It’s been forty minutes and you only started begging a few minutes ago.”

“Only forty? Fuck, it feels like so much longer.” 

“Not too much longer, baby boy,” Ryan says quietly as he continues stroking all over Matt’s body from behind, touching everywhere but his leaking cock. Matt shudders in his hold, still weakly moving his hips as if to direct his partner where to go.

Ryan mercifully wraps his hand around Matt’s dick and begins to stroke. The boy keens, drops his head and thrusts his hips, eager to finish. Ryan relishes in the sounds and it only takes about ten seconds before Matt’s spilling over his fist, crying with relief. He keeps going, gentler now, milking everything out that he can, brushes his thumb against the sensitive head until Matt huffs out a “stop, stop” to indicate it’s too much for him. 

Ryan releases him and moves to grab the handcuff keys off the bedside table. The quiet click is audible above Matt’s breathing and Ryan removes them for him, then leans in to give him a gentle kiss.

“You’re such a good boy,” he whispers. Matt’s tired face lights up into a smile at the praise.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	2. sounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon sent: "you should write some sounding smut with ryatt weren't they the ones that told arin and danny about it ?"  
> yes. yes they were.  
> I'm not into sounding and was pretty unfamiliar with it, pls appreciate my research efforts and I apologize if I got it wrong. xoxo

They had laughed at it, at first. Matt had heard of it on some website or another, and they laughed together at how ridiculous it sounded (pun intended). But the sparkle of interest in Ryan's eyes never goes unnoticed.

"Did..do you want to..try it?" Matt whispers, even though they're alone in their apartment. Ryan nods.

"I think you'd look hot as fuck with a metal rod in your dick."

"I'll do it," Matt says, tentatively, "as long as you never say those words to me in that order again."

And now here they are, a week later. Ryan ordered the kit as soon as Matt had agreed to it and they finally have a generous chunk of time to dedicate. The past twenty minutes have been spent with Matt's cock in his mouth. 

Ryan loves foreplay. He really does. He could play with Matt forever, but this time, he's too excited for the main event. He comes up with a pop and gives the tip a kiss. Matt giggles breathlessly.

"Are you ready, baby boy?"

"Sure, why not."

"I mean it, idiot." Ryan looks serious for a second. Matt smiles, runs his hands through his boyfriend's hair, and nods sincerely.

Ryan opens the case on the nightstand. He had only taken the smallest sound out once before, when it came in, to show Matt and be sure he was okay with doing it. He pulls that out, along with the lube Matt likes. (He claims it feels better than the other kinds they've tried. It's also, coincidentally, the most expensive; Ryan thinks he might just be spoiled.)

Ryan coats the rod in lube, and continues rubbing it. Matt leans over to plant kisses down Ryan's neck; he's never been a fan of dull moments.

"It's cold, I'm just warming it up." Ryan explains to fill silence. "You wouldn't put ice in your urethra, right?"

"You wanna bet?" Matt says. Ryan laughs.

"If you wanna go faster, you can start lubin' up."

"I gotta lube up my own dick?" Matt shakes his head. "What the hell are boyfriends for then?"

They both laugh. Matt does as instructed, focusing on the head. His heart races in a mix of excitement and anxiety. He knows Ryan will stop as soon as he asks, this wouldn't be the first time he disliked something - but the last time was something Ryan suggested, too. He wants to like it, for him. 

Suddenly he hears Ryan say it's warm enough, feels him gently take hold of Matt's cock and place the tip of the sound against the slit.

"Ready?" he asks. Matt bites his lip and nods. Ryan inserts the rod, slowly, and stops as soon as he hears Matt's breath catch. He looks up at Matt's face. "Are you okay?"

"It burns a little," Matt says, wincing. "Just.. slow, please."

Ryan nods, eyes trailing back down. He bites his lip, focuses, pushing the sound in little by little. The burn follows. Matt groans, shifting his hips a bit, wondering when it's supposed to start feeling as great as they say it does online.

"How does it feel now?" Ryan asks.

"Uh.. uncomfortable, mostly?" Matt says. "Full, and I get- I get where the pleasure comes from, but it doesn't feel amazing, you know?"

"Yeah," Ryan says. "I'm gonna try something, okay? If you don't like it, then we'll stop." 

"Okay."

Ryan pulls on the sound slowly, taking it in the other direction for the first time, and then presses it back in a little faster. Matt's eyes go wide and he clutches at the sheets, a shudder of a breath escaping. Ryan's ability to discern between Matt's "that's good" and "stop" noises is really being tested. He repeats the motion, earning a more distinctive groan of pleasure.

"Fuck, Ryan." Matt huffs.

"Good?" Ryan asks, locking eyes. Matt's eyes are shut and he nods frantically.

"More. Please."

Ryan sets a pace, in and out in time with Matt's noises. His mind races. Can Matt come with this in? Would it spurt out around the rod or would it be blocked in? Fuck, both sound hot.

He runs his non-busy hand up Matt's thigh, takes his dick and loosely strokes. Matt outright moans.

"It's so weird, it's- it's like.. everywhere," Matt says aloud, seemingly more to himself than Ryan. "Inside and outside. It feels good."

"Yeah?"

"I want to- I want you to kiss me."

Ryan grins, leans over Matt's long body. Matt sits up to meet him halfway and their lips lock, Matt's arms wrapping around Ryan's neck. Ryan keeps sliding the sound in and out, going a little deeper now before coming back, testing waters. Matt's hips jerk and he moans against Ryan's mouth.

"Fuck, I'm gonna- fuck," he whines. "Are you supposed to t-take it out here?"

"You didn't look it up?"

"This was your idea, you should've!"

"Uh, shit." Ryan pauses for a second and decides to remove it, beginning the process. "To be safe, we'll just-"

Ryan pulls it out. Matt scrunches his eyes shut and he yells, his orgasm ripping through too fast for him to lament the empty feeling, cum chasing the sound as it leaves. It splatters onto Ryan's thigh.

Ryan stares in astonishment, his hand immediately going for his own dick. Matt takes a moment to recover and then hurriedly swats Ryan's hand away to take care of him, lips finding his somehow. The two work in tandem as always. Matt's fist slides over Ryan's hard length easily with all of the precome. 

Matt loves when all the attention is on him, don't get him wrong, but there's something so tantalizing in watching Ryan's face as he fucks himself on Matt's fist, eyes screwed shut and lip red with how hard he's biting down. Ryan's efforts at warnings always come too late, but Matt's come to recognize the signs.

"Come for me, Ryan," he says breathily, and he does, hard. It ends up between them on the sheet.

“Ah, fuck,” Ryan mumbles. “Didn’t mean to do that.” Matt leans in and kisses him as a token of comfort.

“I washed the other sheets. Go clean up and I’ll change them.”

Ryan smiles in appreciation and gets off the bed. He spots the sound out of the corner of his eye and picks it up. It’s warm and still sort of wet. He pokes Matt’s face with it and bursts into giggles when he screams.

“Ryan! That was inside me, you fucking- gross!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if I fucked up and wrote something unsafe (besides them stupidly not researching what to do at the end) please let me know?? I don't wanna lead people to believe something's all good if it's not. thank you I hope you all have a good day.


	3. somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want you to fuck me while I'm asleep."  
> "...What?"
> 
> nobody requested this, I'm just gross. :^) it's all consensual.

There’s a lot of things about Matt that Ryan picks up on easily. Little mood changes in his face, the meanings behind subtle touches, when he’s got something on his mind. Today is one of those days that Matt’s restless, continues to linger by Ryan, neglecting his work but not saying anything of note, like he’s waiting for something no one else is aware of. He’d been asked four or five times by the other people working around them if he was alright, but he quickly dismissed them each time. Ryan wondered what it could be. Maybe he’d tell him on the ride home from work, if it was something he didn’t want everyone to know?

Finally, Chris and Julian go to lunch, leaving the two alone. Ryan takes off his headphones and stretches. Matt coughs from his desk and Ryan leans over to meet his eyes.

“Oh, hey,” Matt says, casually, like he wasn’t trying to get his attention. It’s endearing, Ryan thinks.

“Hey man. You hungry?”

“Nah, I got, uh,” Matt pulls an unopened energy bar into Ryan’s view and squints at it, “a Gatorade bar.”

“Are those any good?”

Matt chuckles. “Not really.” 

He falls silent again. He clicks his pen a few times, bounces his leg. Now Ryan is positive something is up. _He’s talking to me, so he’s not mad at me_ , he thinks. _But what else-_

“Hey I have an idea.” Matt blurts out, words coming out too fast for his mind to stop. Ryan is secretly glad he didn’t have to ask.

“Mm? What’s up?”

“Uh, so, it’s like. A bedroom thing.” His voice is quiet. A blush has already started to creep over his face.

“Uh-huhhh..” Ryan says, willing him to finish. Matt takes a deep breath and says it just as quickly as the thought was originally proposed.

“I want you to fuck me while I’m asleep.”

“…What?”

“I know, it’s weird. I usually love you being rough and throwing me around and shit, but..” Matt’s babbling now, defending himself against what wasn’t meant to be an attack. “I think it’s really hot when you’re gentle, too. You’d have to be careful not to wake me up. You could do whatever you wanted to me, you’d just have to go easy.”

You could do whatever you wanted to me. Ryan couldn’t deny that sounded very sexy. A big part of their relationship, sexual or otherwise, was consent and assuring each other they were both good to do whatever they were going to do. But Matt proposing the idea meant he wanted it.

“We’d have to set ground rules first,” Ryan says, slowly, as he’s thinking of it. “Like, what you definitely don’t want me doing.” Matt’s eyes light up as his face splits into a grin, seeing that he has Ryan at least partway on board, however tentatively.

“Of course.”

“When did you want to-“

“Tonight.” He says, firmly. “I stayed up late so I’ll be tired.”

“You knew I’d be in, huh?”

Matt’s face only got redder. He throws the Gatorade bar at Ryan and the two laugh. Neither go back to doing work.

—

They’re curled up on the couch, watching Breaking Bad reruns. Matt’s head is on Ryan’s chest and he purposefully strokes Matt’s sandy locks, knowing how relaxed it makes him. It doesn’t take long for Matt’s breathing to slow, become very even and mechanical. Ryan tilts his head to look at the boy’s peaceful face, admiring it for a moment before recalling he’ll have all night to do that. He shakes him awake, smiling at the annoyed noise that escapes him.

“Hey, you’re sleeping.”

“Hah, yeah. Tired.” Matt mumbles.

“You wanna go off to bed?” Ryan asks. What he means is, are we still doing it? Matt knows.

“Yeah, definitely, dude. Just wait, like, tweeenty minutes?” He rubs his eyes and stands up. Ryan squints. “So I’m like, real asleep. Y’know?”

“Got it. Night, babe.”

“Night.” He calls in a southern accent as he reaches their bedroom, “Don’t be shy, now, ya hear?”

“I’m losing my boner,” Ryan yells back.

“You’ll get a new one.”

Twenty minutes pass by terribly slowly. Ryan thinks on the ramifications of waking Matt up in the middle of having sex. It wouldn’t be bad, per se; he’s sure they would continue on with it. No worries of being left hard and unable to finish. But he would be letting Matt down, in a way, if he were to fail. He comes to the conclusion that he’ll try his best and, if things go wrong, he’ll insist they try again another night. He’ll get it right for his boyfriend.

Once it is time, Ryan creeps into the bedroom as quietly as he can. He spots Matt instantly in the low light, hugging a pillow, blanket covering half of his body. Ryan’s struck with the thought of how hard it’ll be to remove his clothes without stirring him, until he pulls back the cover and sees he’s wearing a shirt, but nothing below the belt.

Ryan sheds his own clothes and kneels on foot of the bed, leaning over Matt’s sleeping body. He recalls from sharing a bed before they hooked up that Matt isn’t naturally a light sleeper by any means, which will make this easier. He gazes at Matt’s cock, soft and flaccid. Attention can come to that later, he thinks, opting to begin running his hands along the pale, supple skin of his thighs. Matt does react, quietly; a slight shift of his left leg, a barely audible hum. Ryan had suddenly stopped in fear. He feels like this is a mission, something he’s trying to get away with. When Matt settles, he continues moving his hands up. Matt’s legs fall open as hands find themselves close to the junction between groin and thigh. 

“Hhm,” Matt sighs, still completely asleep. Ryan is taken aback when he realizes Matt is getting hard; he had barely done anything. The sleeping boy turns to press his face into the pillow he’s cradling. Ryan wonders if he is dreaming. Perhaps of him? Maybe a sexy dream would contribute.

Ryan realizes that he and Matt didn’t talk this through enough. How was he supposed to fuck him? He wouldn’t be able to finger and stretch him enough unconscious, and he was absolutely not going in without preparing him properly. Matt’s “it’ll work out if we just try it” mentality doesn’t apply to everything. Ryan strokes his own dick lazily with one hand, and with the other slides up his boyfriend’s shirt and starts feeling up his torso as he thinks. 

He could probably blow Matt, but he’d wake up when he came. Matt had said when they discussed it that some people feel the thrill is in waking up to your partner already done, having used your body to get them there. So Ryan has to finish, too.

His eyes fall back on Matt’s long legs and he gets an idea. He reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the lube, getting to work. He slicks himself up and watches Matt’s face. So serene, peaceful. His heart swells and he thinks of how blessed he is to have him.

Ryan rolls Matt smoothly onto his side and lies down behind him, mirroring his position. Matt continues breathing gently. His cock is still hard, Ryan notices. He palms it and gives it a light squeeze. Matt moans and for a second he thinks he already woke him up, but he doesn’t stir past that.

Ryan rests his hand on Matt’s hip to steady himself and slides his cock between his soft thighs. He bites back a moan, worried it’ll wake his boyfriend. When nothing happens, he pulls back and pushes through again. He creates a painfully slow rhythm. The head of his cock brushes just below Matt’s balls with every steady thrust. Matt’s breathing stays mostly even, peppered with quiet murmurs of pleasure. Ryan wonders how much he can get away with before he wakes up. How rough he could be.

He brings his hand around to cup Matt again and finds precum has dribbled down the side. He spreads it around, runs his thumb over the head. Matt’s breath catches and his thighs clench around Ryan, who nearly comes then and there. Ryan strokes slow and careful, moving in time with his thrusts.

He wants to go faster as he gets closer and closer. It’s driving him crazy to be this careful. Their first time wasn’t even this careful; it was full of pulling and shoving, rough kisses and biting. It’s no secret that Matt likes to tease and torture, but when he isn’t awake to see its effects, Ryan wonders how he can gain pleasure from it.

Ryan tries to be cautious but he can’t stop his hips from stuttering as he finishes, can’t hold back the low moan that escapes his lips. Cum spurts onto Matt’s leg and the sheet. He pulls himself out and leans over to look at his boy’s face. Still completely asleep. _Damn._

With one hand he lightly rolls Matt onto his back and continues jerking him off, carelessly now. Matt’s mouth falls open and he moans softly. Ryan wants nothing more than to kiss him, but the sight of Matt like this is too pretty to mess with. He can see the exact moment that Matt starts to wake up.

“Fuck,” Matt mumbles, a hand coming up to brush the hair away from his face. Ryan grins, pumping his hand faster.

“Good morning.”

“G-good- _shit._ ” He whines and arches his back. “What’d- hah- don’t tell me you just started.”

“Nope. I fucked your thighs real good already.”

Matt props himself up on his elbows, looking down for the evidence. His eyes go wide and he whispers, “Fuck. That’s hot.”

Ryan grins and toys with Matt’s balls with his other hand. Matt bucks his hips into Ryan’s fist and mumbles out a warning (more or less just saying his boyfriend’s name over and over) and comes, hot streaks merging with the cum already on his thigh. Ryan lies down next to him and listens as he struggles to stop panting and even his breath out.

“You good?” he asks, grinning. Matt nods and puts up his hand. Ryan gives him a high five.

“Did you like it?”

“Yeah. Maybe.. maybe you could do it to me next?” Ryan wraps an arm around Matt’s torso. “Y’know, if you want.”

“Whatever you want, babe.” Matt kisses his forehead, a gesture Ryan pretends to hate. He’ll remember to hold Matt to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always think I've written so much more than I have lmao I thought this was like 4k but it's not even 2k lol


End file.
